


of course.

by Coloured_Rainbow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sansgore, ohh sad, the good stuff, yah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloured_Rainbow/pseuds/Coloured_Rainbow
Summary: Asgore's havin' a rough day.





	of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out this [lovely reading](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_M-lOuS6Us&list=PL1UUxdqah3teYSim5iO4CR4CqKHIX0AH2&index=1&t=9s) that  
> [UAs-Art-on-Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiuoSro5ygsLkTdXSSeH1BA) did for me!!! The voices and music are absolutely amazing and I love it ;w;;;

Not many people could say that they have seen the King like this: broken down, miserable, in tears. It was a personal moment that Sans felt he had no right to witness. Asgore had worked hard to maintain his infallible personality and Sans was sure that he hated to be seen like this.

He didn't see it coming or he would've left beforehand. They had done nothing out of the ordinary; sat down for a cup of tea and talked about his garden.

And then he started to cry.

He could imagine why; being a king couldn't be an easy job, but it was so out of the blue. Sans was already so out of touch with his own emotions, how was he going to comfort someone else? That was always Papyrus’ job. He was always the one being cheered up.

Sans couldn't bring himself to look away. Asgore's whole, mountainous body was trembling, his face buried in his massive claws. Despite looking more sickly than usual, he was no less magnificent. It was a mystery to Sans how anything so godly could actually exist.

“I am sorry,” Asgore boomed, breaking the silence. He wiped his eyes, keeping them directed at the floor. “I do not know what came over me.”

“it's, uh, it’s okay,” Sans said simply. “don’t be.” Sans froze, his breathing picking up. He really didn't know what to do. He couldn't stand to see him like this. He wanted him to feel better, but he knew that he could never do that on his own.

After a few more minutes of silence, save for Asgore’s sniffling, Sans stood up and dragged his chair over to the other side of the table, seating himself next to Asgore. He always felt so small next to him, but this time, Sans felt stories high. 

“are…” Sans started, nervously clearing his throat. Asking if he was okay seemed irrelevant. He knew he wasn’t. “i’m sorry.” 

What a stupid thing to say.

“It's quite alright,” Asgore replied. “Sometimes my emotions get the better of me.” Sighing, he sat up straight and looked forward. “I’m sorry to be a bother.” Asgore turned his head, flashing Sans a small smile. “I would understand if you wish to go home.”

“no, i…” Sans’ gaze shifted between each of Asgore’s sparkling eyes. He looked so… tired. Sans knew the feeling. “you’re not… bothering me. it's… it's fine.” Swallowing, he relaxed under Asgore’s gaze. “it's okay to…. every once in a while, y’know?” He chuckled awkwardly, immediately cutting himself off. “its… it's okay, big guy. you're safe.” 

“...Thank you.” Asgore rumbled.

Sans looked away, gulping. He wished he was better at this sort of thing.

Suddenly, Asgore stood up and Sans did the same immediately after.

“are you--” before he could finish, Asgore buried himself against Sans, tightly embracing him. Sans’ eyes widened as he was pushed into Asgore’s mounds of chest fur, enough to impair his sight.

“I’m so sorry,” Asgore mumbled, beginning to shake. “I’m incredibly sorry.”

Sans close his eyes, hesitantly raising his arms to hug him back. He attempted to hold his body, his arms unable to wrap around him all the way, and so resulted in dipping his hands into the fur.

Sans took a deep breath, taking in the sweet buttercup smell Asgore always carried with him. It was everything Sans could do not to tell him just how much he felt at home here.

“it's okay,” Sans whispered, gently moving a hand to pat his back instead. “you're okay.” Asgore let out a choked sob, making Sans hold him more tightly. “everything’ll be fine… promise.” Sans said despite himself.

“I do not know about that,” Asgore said softly. “But we can hope.” Sans nodded, pressing his face into Asgore's chest.

“it gets better.” He lied.

Asgore pulled back, looking at Sans. “...Thank you for staying. Not just tonight, but through all these years you--”

“of course.” He regrettably interrupted. “i, uh… of course.”

Putting a hand on Sans’ shoulder, Asgore sighed. “I had better lie down; get some rest.”

Sans opened his mouth to ask to stay, but nothing came out.

“Thank you dearly, Sans. For everything. I could always count on you.”

“....of course.”


End file.
